Superconducting generators have been under development since the early 1960s. The use of superconducting windings in these machines has resulted in a significant increase in the magnetomotive forces generated by the windings and increased flux densities in the machines. However, superconducting windings require cryogenic temperatures to operate properly. Thus, higher torque motors and generators are being developed to include mechanisms for transferring torque between a rotor winding assembly and an output shaft while limiting heat transported to the cryogenic region of the machine.